Between Forever and Promise
by pinktartlet
Summary: "Aku telah berjanji akan membawamu ke Neverland, but I am sorry that I can't fullfil that promise." Aku Kim Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo melebihi Peter Pan mencintai Tinker Bell. SEQUEL? AGAIN? UP! Please read my story it's KAISOO fluffy fluffy fluffy, Review don't forget guys - )b


_I'm going to look for you, Tinkerbell_

 _That the memories sent Neverland that followed through_

 _At that place while looking each other,_

 _Were we smiling._

 _Dua adik kakak yang sedang melihat langit sambil duduk di teras rumah mereka. Menikmati suasana malam hari di musim semi, dengan 2 gelas hot chocolate dan beberapa cookies._

" _Look at the sky, Hyung!" seru Jongin kecil menunjuk kearah langit malam yang kosong tak ada bintang satu pun disana._

 _Kim Junmyeon, kakak Jongin mengerutkan keningnya "I don't see anything Jongin."_

 _Jongin tertawa lebar "Of course hyung can't see it! Just children like me who can see it."_

" _What is it? What do you see?" tanya Junmyeon masih kebingungan dengan adiknya ini._

 _Jongin bangun dari tempatnya "it Neverland!" serunya "it Peter Pan's Home, Hyung."_

 _Mengerti yang dimaksud adiknya Junmyeon tersenyum, ia mengikuti adiknya berdiri dari tempatnya "Neverland huh?"_

 _Jongin mengangguk "I wish I can go there."_

" _and with who you will go?" Junmyeon membungkuk menjajarkan dirinya dengan si kecil Jongin "me, mom, and dad can't come with you, Jongin. We are adults."_

 _Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya berpikir, lalu senyuman lebar merekah "of course with Kyungsoo!"_

 _Tawa Junmyeon pecah mendengar jawaban Jongin "why should Kyungso?"_

" _Because Kyungsoo is Tinkerbell, My Tinkerbell hyung. We should being together forever!"_

" _What happen if Wendy comes?"_

 _Jongin tersenyum "Wendy doesn't mean anything to Peter Pan, Hyung. Tinkerbell it's Peter Pan's everything!"_

 _Usakan rambut dari Junmyeon diberikan kepada Jongin "it's mean you should protect her, Jongin. No matter what happen you should protect her."_

 _Jongin mengangguk "I will protect her, hyung. I promise."_

' _Mungkin Tinkerbell bukan seorang pemeran utama dalam cerita Peter Pan,_

 _Tapi yang harus kau tahu,_

 _Kyungsoo adalah pemeran utama dalam hidupku.'_

 _It's already 3 years passed after we change our promise._

 _Kyungsoo,_ nama itu selalu terngiang dalam benak seorang Kim Jongin. Nama yang selalu membuatnya terlihat orang bodoh, nama yang selalu membuatnya melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

Seperti saat mereka sedang bertengkar hanya karena Jongin tidak menyukai Oh Sehun yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

" _Geez, Jongin we're just friend, okay?"_

" _From the very beginning we were friend too, Kyung!"_ wajah Jongin yang merah karena marah dan malu disaat yang sama membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin lalu mengusap rambut laki-laki itu "apa yang kamu khawatirkan?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh memperhatikan sang empunya dengan saksama _"I don't know, I am just scared."_

Senyum terpancar dari bibir Kyungsoo _"you don't need to scared of anything, nothing gonna changes Jongin, as long we trust each other. Nothing gonna changes, Jongin. Nothing."_

Kim Jongin hanya bisa ikut ketika melihat Kyungsoo-nya tersenyum " _of course we are."_ Pelukan hangat diberikan Jongin _"How stupid I am, Kyung."_

" _we are stupid, Jongin."_ Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya _"that's why we make mistake_ _._ _"_

Dan, segala ketulusan Kyungsoo selalu membuat Jongin luluh.

"Jongin?"

" _what do you think about cheese cake?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dengan _eyes smile "I want cheese cake, right now."_

Dan, semua _eyes smile_ yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo akan membuat Jongin luluh.

Dalam artian lain, tentunya.

 _Mungkin ketakutan kehilangan Kyungsoo membuat aku kehilangan pertahanan diriku,_

 _Tapi,_

 _Semua kepercayaan akan menghilangkan perasaan takut setakut apapun itu._

Do Kyungsoo, selalu merasa bahagia dengan apapun yang dilakukan Kim Jongin untuknya, bahkan dengan sebuah pesan bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum sendiri.

 _Love make you lose yourself and forget who you are, they say._

 **To : Kim (to be) Kyungsoo**

 **From : ur Future Husband (Jong Out!)**

 _ **Morning sunshine!**_

 _ **How was ur sleep?**_

 _ **I'll pick you up at 10:00 am. Okay?**_

 _ **Hurry up, get ready!**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mulai mengetik balasan melalui ponselnya,

 _ **To : Kim Jong Out!**_

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Morning,**_

 _ **How noisy you are in the early morning huh?**_

 _ **For what you'll pick me up at 10:00 am? *wink***_

 _ **Oh btw,**_

 _ **I am still Do Kyungsoo, not Kim (to be) Kyungsoo. *pout***_

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. 3 tahun yang lalu, Do Kyungsoo sang Tinkerbell selalu melihat jendela dengan perasaan duka.

Kali ini tentunya berbeda,

Senyum Kyungsoo kali ini menghiasi Jendela itu, bukan tangisan lagi. Perasaan bahagia menghiasi hatinya kali ini, bukan untuk kesedihan.

Segalanya telah berubah.

Seperti kata ibu Jongin " _Everything will be fine."_

Drrt…

Kyungsoo menoleh pada ponselnya lalu ia mengambil dan membuka pesan yang dapat ia pastikan, pesan dari Jongin tentunya.

 **To : Kim (to be) Kyungsoo**

 **From : ur Future Husband (Jong Out!)**

 **I am just noisy for u, honey :p**

 **Geez, Kyung of course for our dates!**

 **I miss youu so much you know-.-**

 **Don't you?**

 **Don't you?**

 **You should miss me okay?**

 **I forced you.**

 **Oh btw,**

 **YOU ARE KIM (TO BE) KYUNGSOOOOOO;(;(**

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil tertawa, ia kembali menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya meja belajarnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, _well jongin ask her to get ready right?_

 _Tinkerbell wants to look pretty in front of Peter Pan, even just once._

" _Monggu, answer me with your bark, one bark means cool, two barks mean not bad and then, three barks mean it awful! Okay?"_

 _Jongin menunjuk kaos putih yang ia gunakan saat ini "am I look good in this t-shirt?"_

' _bark bark'_

Bibir Jongin mengerucut mendengar komentar Monggu lalu melihat dirinya di kaca, Jongin menggunakan kaos putih dan denim dengan berwarna biru terang _"it's not good enough, Monggu?"_

' _bark_ _bark bark_ '

Jongin membuka lemarinya ia melihat semua pakaian yang ia miliki, tentunya semua itu pilihan ibunya dan beberapa juga pilihan Kyungsoo. Dirinya bukan seorang pemilih pakaian, asal pakaian itu nyaman Jongin pasti akan menggunakannya.

Ia melihat satu cardigan dengan warna tosca dan putih, ini cardigan pemberian Kyungsoo pada saat anniversary ke-2 mereka. Senyum jongin merekah, ia menggunakan cardigan itu lalu memandang Monggu dengan senyuman bodohnya.

" _my friend, what do you think?"_

' _bark!_ '

Gonggongan semangat Monggu membuat Kim Jongin bersorak kegirangan. Akhirnya ia menemukan yang layak untuk kencannya yang entah ke berapa kali dengan Kyungsoo namun, ia sealu mendamba waktu seperti ini.

Setelah kebodohannya dimasa lalu, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo menangis setidaknya tidak menangis karenanya, ada suatu dalam diri Kim Jongin yang hanya ingin Kyungsoo bahagia apapun yang harus diberinya.

Ia melihat pancaran dirinya diatas _"How is it?"_

' _bark'_

"percaya padaku Monggu, jika Kyungsoo menyukai pakaianku aku akan menemanimu berkencan dengan Vivi." Vivi adalah anjing milik Sehun, Monggu mencintai Vivi pada pandangan pertama menurut Jongin.

'bark'

Drrt..

 _ **To : Kim Jong Out!**_

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

 **Aku menunggumu, cepatlah Kim!**

 **Kau terlalu banyak berfantasi, bereskan dulu kuliahmu ok?**

Jongin mengetik balasan,

 **To : Kim (to be) Kyungsoo**

 **From : ur Future Husband (Jong Out!)**

 _ **Finally you agree to marry me?:')**_

 _ **Wait for me, tink!:***_

 _ **I love you.**_

Jongin tersenyum sambil melihat handphone-nya _"bye, friend."_ Kata Jongin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Monggu yang hanya mengonggong.

"kencan lagi, _lover boy?"_ goda Junmyeon, kakak Jongin membuat sang adik mendengus.

"kau hanya iri padaku," kata Jongin sambil memakai sepatu _"bye, lonely boy!"_

" _Yak! Kim Jongin!"_

Paparan sinar matahari yang menyengat membuat pasangan ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menikmati dessert dingin di parlour yang paling sering mereka kunjungi. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal

"Jadi Sehun dan Luhan akan bertunangan?" tanya Jongin sambil menjilat ice cream-nya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, Sehun ingin segera membuat hubungan resmi antara dirinya dan Luhan."

"Pasti mereka bahagia." Disambut anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo tersenyum membayangkan pasangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo menyendokkan ice cream ke mulutnya " ah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu bertengkar."

"kenapa?" tanya Jongin aneh karena pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun itu selalu terlihat romantis sejak SMA.

"menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol berubah semenjak bertemu Dara." Jawab Kyungsoo menyendokkan ice cream cup-nya.

Jongin meringis _"that's really sensitive, you know."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum prihatin untuk Baekhyun _"I hope our relationship won't be like that."_

" _we're different Kyungsoo, trust me." Ucap Jongin menggigit cone ice cream-nya "We are more than that."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum _"Yea, I know."_

Jongin tersenyum lalu berdehem "tapi menurutku Chanyeol terlalu idiot untuk menjadi seorang player."

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak mendengarnya _"I guess you're right."_

" _Hey Kyung,"_ ucap Jongin melihat langit yang gelap dan tak berawan, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu benar-benar seharian dan saat ini mereka sedang tiduran di hamparan rumput pekarangan rumah Jongin _"look at the sky."_

" _hm? I see nothing, Jongin."_ Ucap Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan bingung.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu ke _Neverland_ kepada Junmyeon _hyung,"_ kata Jongin terpotong lalu melihat kearah Kyungsoo " _I'm sorry I can't fullfil that promise."_

Kyungsoo tertawa _"of course you can't, we're adults now."_

"tapi aku berjanji hal lain pada Junmyeon _hyung_ pada saat itu," Ucap Jongin sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut " _I am going protect you with everything I have, sacrifice anything, as long you're happy I am totally fine."_

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar kalimat Jongin _"you don't need to sacrifice anything to protect me, as long you love me, I am happy and safe."_ Tangan lembut Kyungsoo pipi Jongin.

"Kau mungkin bosan mendengarnya Kyung, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Jongin " _I love you more than Peter Pan love his Tinker Bell."_

" _I love you too."_ Balas Kyungsoo.

Disisi lain dari Kim Junmyeon melihat pasangan itu dari jendela atas kamarnya sambil tersenyum tipis ia melirik foto dirinya bersama seseorang yang telah dua minggu ini dihindari oleh dirinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu memencet sebuah nomor,

" _Zhang Yixing, it's me. Are you free tomorrow?"_

 __ The End__

 **Annyeong heheh~!  
It's been a really long time**

 **sebenernya ini cerita aku bikin setelah forever it's such a long time upload tapi aku gayakin untuk publish atau jangan karena jujur aku gayakin dengan tulisanku sendiri, but I am really want to publish it!**

 **Sorry kalo kalian ga satisfied dengan yang kutulis hehe**

 **tapi aku mohon dengan sangat untuk review yakkkkkk**

 **Dan aku ada rencana ingin nulis Chanbaek nih menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Aku lagi jadi Chanbaek shipper idk why XD**

 **mereka feels so real right now lol**

 **once again please review yaaa aeri-deul!**

 **Love n Kiss**

 **from pink**


End file.
